


A Friend in Need

by N3w_Writer



Series: The Jacket [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3w_Writer/pseuds/N3w_Writer
Summary: Tandy forgets her jacket one day,  and Tyrone is there to help.





	A Friend in Need

“Are you okay?” Tyrone inquired.

“Yeah, I’m just freezing right now. I accidently left my coat at home”, Tandy replied.

 

“I can’t have a lady freezing in class, so do you want my jacket?” he asked as he held out his jacket to the young lady. She thanked him as she took the garment from his hand. He felt a tingle traverse up his arm as her hand touched his. As she puts the jacket around her, Tyrone couldn’t keep the small smile of his face.

Her exclamation, “It’s so warm!”, greatly improved his mood. His heart soared at the statement.  Tyrone glanced at her throughout the rest of the class period to just admire the beauty that was currently wearing his favorite jacket.

She looked absolutely stunning. The look of comfort and contentment on her face lit up her features. He noticed the look in her eyes, they had an unmistakable shine to them. Her smile was even more radiant when contrasted against the dark material of the jacket. He couldn’t manage to muster any revulsion as he looked upon her golden flowing hair covering the collar of the jacket. His only thought was how graceful she looked as she sauntered around the classroom. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but notice that her outfit was perfectly complemented by his coat. He smiled even more because his jacket fit perfectly around her.

 

…………………...

 

She was taken aback when he actually offered his jacket, so she didn’t know how to respond. As Tandy put on the garment, she could smell the scent of the young man to whom it belonged. She inhaled deeply to appreciate the scent. She felt so warm that she couldn’t help but let out her statement of happiness over the situation. The jacket enveloped her in a cocoon of heat. She quickly forgot about being cold as she continued to wear it.

She admired the practicality of the jacket as she worked throughout the class. It allowed a large range of motion for her limbs. It didn’t get in the way as she was writing. And she couldn’t help the tingles that went up her arms every time she remembered that she was wearing Tyrone’s jacket. She could honestly say that her focus was only partially on the assignment she currently had in front of her. Her mind began to wander.

…………………...

The snow cascaded down slowly as they exited the movie theater. The bright lights had accented the figure of the man standing next to her. She looked upon his face and chocolate brown eyes that she could get lost in. She stared at him as he animatedly retold some of his favorite scenes of the film they had just watched.

“And the ending! What was that! It just came out of nowhere, I didn’t see that coming. I mean who would’ve guessed that they were brothers?!” he said.

“I did.”

“Oh! Look who’s all smug with her bad self. Well, gorgeous, I’ll have you know that I figured out that the lady in the phone was his friend from the camp before you did. ”

“Did not! I totally saw that coming, I’ll give you that the foreshadowing was subtle, but I could definitely see it coming.”

She shivered at the temperature of the outdoors.

“I told you to bring a jacket.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know it would start snowing as we left”

“Always be prepared.”

“Shut up. You’re not a boy scout. Are you going to be a gentleman and offer your date your jacket?”

“But you look so cute when you shiver. ”

“Please?!” she said while batting her eyelids.

“You know I can’t say no to you when you do that.” He says as he takes off his coat and hands it to her.

“I am fully aware.”, she said while smirking ”It’s so warm!!”

“I know how it felt, I was wearing it! And now I’m going to get cold!”

“Quit your whining. You’ll survive.”

They continue walking down the street, talking, flirting, and generally enjoying each other’s company.

“Beautiful”, he says as they arrived at her house. She looks out at the snow and the surrounding landscape. “Yeah, it looks wonderful out there.”

“I wasn’t talking about that”, shocked, Tandy looked at him. She noticed how he was looking at her. She searched his eyes for any hint of deceit. She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No matter how amazing you look in my jacket, I do have to get home, so could I have my jacket? ”

“But, Tyrone,  it’s amazingly warm”, _and it still smells like you_ she almost added, “You have to let me keep it. I promise you can have it back later.” She pleads.

“But it’s my favorite jacket.” He complains while she continues to look at him with pleading  eyes. After waiting an agonizingly long minute, he told her that she could keep it for the night.

“I want it back tomorrow.”

“And I want world peace, but we don’t all get what we want.”

“What am I going to do with you?” he said with a smile. Tyrone shook his head in exasperation.

“I can think of one thing…”

She slowly leaned upwards to properly bid him a good night…..

…………………...

She was shaken out of her daydream as the end-of-class-bell rang. As she slowly took off the warm jacket that belonged to Tyrone, she took in a deep breath to remember the scent of its owner.. She begrudgingly gave it back. The question to keep it on the edge of her tongue, but it was never spoken as he leaves the classroom quickly. She continues throughout her day, though not feeling quite as warm as she once did.


End file.
